Koopa Paratroopa
Koopa Paratroopa (''パタパタ Patapata'' en japonés) es un enemigo común en los juegos de ''Mario''. Es una tortuga con unas alas que le permiten volar. En la serie [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|''Super Smash Bros.]] los Koopas Paratroopas tienen caparazones rojos, aunque la definición de Koopa Paratroopa es, simplemente, un Koopa con alas. En los juegos de ''Mario, también pueden tener caparazones verdes o amarillos, y según su color, actuarán de distintas maneras: cuando es verde no vuela, solo da saltos y si vuela, solo lo hace horizontalmente sin cambiar de dirección; los rojos vuelan horizontal o verticalmente cambiando de dirección en cada momento; y los amarillos no vuelan ni saltan a menos que sea para esquivar a su oponente. En Super Smash Bros. Melee En este juego, los Koopa Paratroopas cumplen prácticamente las mismas funciones de los Koopa Troopas, pero son más difíciles de eliminar debido a que vuelan. Aparece en el Nivel 1: Reino Champiñón. Los rojos se mueven verticalmente, y los verdes horizontalmente. Cuando es derrotado, pierde sus alas y se convierte en un Koopa Troopa, cayendo al suelo. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Koopa Paratroopa :Estos Koopa Paratroopa con alas pueden volar, pero no son nada listos: tienden a perder mucho tiempo saltando o revoloteando por una única zona. Como consecuencia, nadie los toma muy en serio. Si Mario o Luigi saltan sobre sus caparazones, pierden sus alas y se transforman en Koopa Troopa normales. :*''Super Mario Bros.'' Inglés :Koopa Paratroopa :These winged Koopa Troopas can fly, but they're none too smart: they tend to spend a lot of their time simply jumping or fluttering around a small area. As a result, no one exactly thinks of them as majestic, soaring creatures. They lose their wings and become normal Koopa Troopas if Mario or Luigi jumps on their backs. :*''Super Mario Bros.'' (10/85) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl En este juego los Koopa Paratroopa aparecen en el Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial. Para atacar se acercan hacia un oponente con un cabezazo, aunque también pueden defenderse a sí mismos. Los rojos tienden a perseguir a su oponente volando mientras que los verdes solo saltan y vuelan en un área determinada. Los Koopa Paratroopa también aparecen como trofeos. Para obtenerlos, el jugador debe arrojarle un Pedestal a estos enemigos para convertirlos en trofeos, siendo la única forma de obtenerlos. Pegatina Descripciones de los trofeos Español right|90px :Koopa Paratroopa (Rojo) :Un Koopa con alas. En Super Mario Bros. sus habilidades eran iguales a las de los Paratroopas de caparazón verde, pero su trayectoria es diferente, ya que se mueven en vertical en vez de en horizontal. No los verás dando saltitos por ahí, pero sí jugando al baloncesto o participando en carreras de karts biplaza. :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.'' :*''NDS: Mario Slam Basketball'' right|90px :Koopa Paratroopa (Verde) :Un Koopa alado. Estos pueden volar hasta un cierto punto, pero en Super Mario Bros. no tenían mucha libertad en ese sentido. De hecho, tan solo podían flotar entre dos puntos determinados. Algunos Paratroopas ni siquiera alzan el vuelo, sino que simplemente se dedican a brincar. En cuanto los pisas una vez, se convierten en los Koopas de toda la vida. :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.'' :*''NDS: Mario Slam Basketball'' Inglés :Koopa Paratroopa (Red) :A flying Koopa with wings. In Super Mario Bros., they possessed the same abilities as green-shelled Koopa Paratroopas, but the routes they flew were different--they flew up and down rather than side to side. There are no red-shelled Koopas who merely hop up and down. You'll often see them participating in two-person kart races and playing basketball. :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.'' :*''NDS: Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' :Koopa Paratroopa (Green) :A winged Koopa. These can fly to a degree, but in Super Mario Bros., it wasn't like they could soar wherever they pleased. In fact, they merely hovered, moving back and forth over set areas. Some Koopa Paratroopas don't even take to the skies, but just jump up and down. These become regular old Koopa Troopas when stomped. :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.'' :*''NDS: Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U El Koopa Paratroopa aparece como un enemigo en el Smashventura y, al igual que el Koopa Troopa, cuenta con una mecánica de ataque similar a la que tenía en El emisario subespacial de Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Descripción del trofeo right|90px :Paratroopa verde :Estos paratroopas con caparazón verde de la serie de Mario son de dos tipos: los que saltan hacia ti y los que flotan en el aire hasta que Mario se lanza sobre ellos y los usa como plataforma para saltar. Cuando le das un pisotón a uno o le haces daño en Smashventura, sus alas se le caen y se vuelve un koopa normal para siempre. right|90px :Paratroopa rojo :Mario y sus amigos a menudo han tratado a estos paratroopas de caparazón rojo como poco más que plataformas aladas. En Smashventura actúan como paratroopas verdes, pero son un poco más agresivos, y al atacarlos o pisotearlos se les caen las alas y se vuelven koopas normales para siempre. :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.'' (10/1985) :*''N64: Mario Tennis'' (09/1992) Galería Koopas Paratroopas SSBM.png|Un Koopa Paratroopa rojo y uno verde en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Koopa Paratroopa rojo SSBB.png|Un Koopa Paratroopa rojo en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Koopa Paratroopa Verde SSBB.png|Un Koopa Paratroopa verde en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Koopa Troopa y Koopa Paratroopa en Smashventura SSB4 (3DS).JPG|Un Koopa Paratroopa y un Koopa Troopa en el modo Smashventura. Enlaces externos Curiosidades *El trofeo del Koopa Paratroopa verde de Super Smash Bros. Brawl dice que apareció en Mario Slam Basketball; sin embargo, solo el rojo lo hace. *En Super Smash Bros. Brawl, si un Koopa Paratroopa es destruido de un solo golpe, desaparecerá en vez de dejar su caparazón. *Los Koopa Paratroopa rojos no aparecen en El gran laberinto. Véase también Categoría:Enemigos comunes